Ella the Iron God Slayer
by tinyturtle77
Summary: This story is about when Natsu and Lucy travel back to Fairytail after a job. What if they meet someone on the way. Someone powerful who wants to join Sabertooth, can they convince her to join Fairytail? Or do they lose her to the most powerful guild in Fiore? I do not own the characters in Fairytail Hiro Mashima does I only own Ella Pawkins
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Ella's POV**_

I was walking down different streets of Magnolia trying to calm my nerves and started thinking to myself my long grey hair flowing everywhere.

 _Today was the day, the day that I, Ella Pawkins am going to join the Sabertooth guild. The strongest guild in Fiore. This is my first time trying to get into the guild, I heard that they have high standards when they choose members. I hope I can do it, I really don't want to be humiliated. I heard there was another guild that was close to Sabertooth in strength, something like Fairytale. But it was spelled weird like..._

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into a guy... with pink hair?

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going," he said in a husky voice, looking kind of nauseous and like he was going to faint.

I look up to find that I was right by a train station. How I got there was beyond me.

"Sorry, hey are you okay," I ask seeing him and a strange blue cat that looked a lot like an exceed talking.

"Aye," the strange cat said with a cheery face. "Natsu just gets motion sickness, my name is Happy"

With that, I see a beautiful blonde girl get off the train carrying a lot of stuff. I walk over to her,

"Hey, do you need any help," I asked cocking my head to one side looking at her.

"Yes, thank-" she tried to say but was interrupted

"No Lucy doesn't need any help, she is our maid," the blue cat said acting and posing like he was a rich and powerful Duke.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT, "she said yelling at Happy. "Like I was saying before, yes I would like some help. These two don't know how to treat a lady," Lucy said in the same rich and petty tone as Happy while posing like a damsel in distress.

 _Great I have to deal with these three stuck ups, so much for being nice_ I thought as I pick up everything Lucy was struggling with, with ease

"So where are you three going off to," I asked trying to keep myself from going insane

The pinkette finally regained his composer and he got up and joined the rest of us

"Happy, Lucy, and I are going back to our guild, Fairy Tail, you should come along to..."

"Ella," I said "But I'll just walk with you guys to your guild and just get on my way, I'm kind of in a hurry,"

"Ohhh," Happy said flying over "where are you off to El," he asked half-heartedly. I'm getting the feeling he doesn't like me.

"I'm going to join the Sabertooth guild," I said confidently as they just look at me in doubt.

"How old are you, 15," Natsu asked with a smirk on his face.

"No I'm 18," I said smirking

 _He really had no idea who he was messing with did_

"Let's see how well you do in a fight," Natsu said with an arrogant smirk on his face

 _he won't have that smirk after I'm done_

"Okay," I said calmly smiling "you're on".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Natsu POV:**_

 _There is no way that this girl is going to make it into Sabertooth, hopefully, she will forget the idea once I beat her. She barely looks 16, let alone 18 years old._

I get ready to fight El, her long grey hair flies around in the wind her red eyes starting to glow.

"You ready to lose El," I said with my usual smirk. I half expected her to scoff but she remained poised and patient.

"I'm ready to beat you, Salamander," El said in a voice that didn't sound like her own sweet gentle voice. This voice is raspy and on edge like a stricken anvil.

 _ **(A/N:) I can't write fighting scenes for the life of me, so I'm just going to be writing Natsu's and Ella's thoughts during the fight, use your imagination :)**_

When Ella was preparing to fight I felt a large amount of energy emanating from her. It was weird, reminded me of when Erza was about to start fighting.

 _She can't be as strong as Erza if she is I can still take her down. I was going to fight Erza when she got back to the guild anyway. This is just practice._

I attacked her with fire dragon iron but she stopped it with her bare hands?! Or what I thought was bare hands, it appeared she had some kind of metal gloves on. She then attacked me with a katana that came out of nowhere. She is about to strike me when she stops for some reason.

 _ **Ella's POV: (before the fight)**_

I was waiting for Natsu to make the first attack, just so I could surprise him even more, he had no idea what kind of magic he was dealing with.

"Fire dragon iron fist," Natsu yelled as he ran towards me with a flaming fist.

"Iron God: Metal Grip," I said inaudibly to any other ears but mine. I knew not to say attacks loud enough for the opponent to hear them. You lose the ability of surprise.

I grab Natsu's flaming fist with ease

"Iron God: Steel Katana," my right arm forms into a katana while my left-hand keeps hold of Natsu's fist.

I stop before I impale his abdomen with my katana and let him go. He just stares at me confused and expectantly.

"Why did you stop, let's end this," Natsu said, both fists flaming.

"N-Natsu," Lucy says half scared out of her shorts from my change in appearance, my vibrant ruby red eyes were glowing like hot embers. The other half surprised from my ability to take Natsu on so easily. "I would take this as a kindness and not be a hot head about it like you usually are."

The two start to argue about surrendering and how it makes you look like as a mage while I just sit down on the nearest bench waiting for the two to stop locking horns.

"Ahem" I pretend a cough to get their attention. "I stopped the fight because I didn't want to severely harm you," I said smiling

"If you want to be in Sabertooth you have to get over that," I hear a strange but familiar voice say I turn around to see...

2


	3. Chapter 3

Ella's POV:

"If you want to be in Sabertooth you have to get over that," I hear a strange but familiar voice say. I turn around to see Sting walking towards us with his arms crossed behind his head smirking

"Sting?!" I yell happily as I run over to him in an excited hug.

"Hey El," Sting says as he hugs her.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy look dumbfounded at me and Stings connection.

"What are you two fairies looking at." Sting looks at them with a sneer on his face.

I smack sting on the back of the head and look at the blonde disappointedly.

"Baka," I said crossing my arms and look at him. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy look relieved and happy that I stood up for them.

"Don't be rude," I said still with my arms crossed. "I was going to help them with their luggage till they got to their guild," I say smiling at Sting who was surprisingly quiet this whole time.

"Alright but don't let them get into your head and make you want to join their pathetic guild," Sting says looking Natsu's way.

"Sting you have to remember, The Fairy Tail guild is a strong guild they are tied with Sabertooth, and they won the Grand Magic Games," I said looking at him smirking. I knew that he hated when I brought it up, I just couldn't help myself. "I have to explore my possibilities," I say stepping towards Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "See you later," I say waving at him

"Let's go you guys we should get going so we don't get there when its dark," Lucy says noticing the darkening sky.

"See you later, Ella," Sting says while walking away.

*Once we were out of Stings hearing distance

"Hey El," Natsu says walking next to me looking forward. "What's up with you and Sting,"

"Well...," I said looking at the sunset. "I owe my life to him," I smiled after saying this looking at Natsu who sat there confused.

"Here we are," Lucy said smiling. "Fairy Tail"

Well, I hope you liked it!

It was shorter than the other two but oh well

Love you guys and don't forget to stay awesome! ;)


End file.
